Distractions
by Gracii-D4R
Summary: Sequel to You Left Me. Ava is now 16 and attending St. Vladimir's Academy. She's about to find out hard it is having badass Guardians as parents. How will they react when their daughter takes a little too much interest in the mysterious new guy Xavier?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys I'm back!

This story is the sequel to You Left Me, so if you haven't read that on go and check it out!

The main focus of this story is Ava and her life at the academy. 

I have written a few chapters which i will post in the next couple of days and then you guys can tell me if i should continue.

Please Review! I Love reading your comments!

**Chapter 1**

The irritating bleeping woke me. I groaned and threw my hand out from under my duvet to make the noise stop. I hit the small box with a little too much force and it flew across the room, hitting the opposite wall with an ear-splitting crash. I cringed and braced myself. Sure enough, less than a minute later I heard footsteps and my bedroom door was flung open. My duvet was pulled off my body and I opened my eyes to see my mother standing over me, one hand on her hip the other holding a mangled piece of plastic.

"Morning Mom," I smiled innocently.

"Ava," she sighed, throwing the broken remains of my alarm clock on my bed, "This is the second one of these you've broken this week."

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault! If it didn't make such an annoying noise-" I started.

"That is the whole point. The annoying noise is to make you get up," she interrupted.

"It doesn't work very well," I laughed.

"This isn't funny. You are going to be late for class. Get up! Now." Mom demanded.

I started to pull my duvet back over me, "I'm getting up."

"Yeah, you are," she muttered, grabbing my duvet and walking to the door. I sat up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"Watch your language," she scolded as she left my room, duvet in hand.

I jumped out of bed and slammed my bedroom door. I was so staying in the dorms tonight. I pulled on some clothes, applied a little make-up and let my long hair fall over my shoulders. I grabbed my bag from beside the door and walked to the kitchen.

My dad was sat at the table reading the paper and Luka was on the floor playing with a spoon. I had just thrown myself into a chair next to Dad when Mom walked in.

"I'll put your duvet back before tonight," she smiled at me.

"No need," I smiled back, "I'm staying in the dorms tonight."

"I think you mean 'can I stay in the dorms tonight'" Mom corrected.

I frowned at her, "What are you going to do? Kidnap me and force me to stay here? I'd like to see you try." I laughed.

"Ava," Dad said sharply, "Don't talk to your Mom like that."

"Why do you always take her side?" I asked, knowing I was sounding like a child.

"Stop acting like a brat," Mom muttered.

"You'd know all about that." I replied in a whisper. Pushing away from the table and storming out the door. I heard my Dad calling me back but I just kept going heading for the Academy.

My parents were so unfair. When I started school they moved onto campus and got jobs at the Academy. They said it was because they would miss me too much. I soon realized it was just so they could keep an eye on me and make sure I didn't get in trouble. Much to their disappointment it made no difference. I didn't go looking for trouble, it just seemed to find me.

Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian had moved here too with their 10 year old daughter Alice, it was totally embarrassing. The Academy had to build special houses on the edge of campus just to accommodate my family.

My parents lived beside Aunt Lissa with Luka, my 7 month old brother. They tried to make me live with them full time but I refused, I wanted to be at least a little bit normal. My Dad had came up with a compromise, I could spend half my time in the dorms and the rest at home. Of course, I rarely stuck to the deal.

As soon as I reached the Academy I found my best friend Evie. I launched into the story of how much my life sucked and how horrible my parents were but soon I realized she wasn't listening to a word I was saying, she was staring straight over my shoulder.

"Oh, sure, I'll just talk to myself," I fumed.

"W-what?" She stuttered, still not paying attention, "Who _is_ that?" she pointed behind me and I turned around.

Standing just across the corridor was a boy. Not just any boy. A totally gorgeous boy. He had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. His clothes looked expensive and designer. He was leaning against the wall like he didn't have a care in the world. Which he probably didn't. He was a Moroi, a royal one by the looks of him. The stranger turned in my direction and caught me looking, most people would be embarrassed if a gorgeous stranger caught you staring at them but not me, I just kept on looking until he winked at me. I raised my eyebrows then turned away.

"How do you do that?" Evie asked exasperated.

"Do what?" I replied, confused.

"Flirt without even saying anything," she laughed.

"Excuse me I was not flirting," I said.

"Yes you were, you were undressing him with your eyes," she giggled.

"Please, arrogant is not one of the qualities I go for," I told her.

"Since when did you have a type?" Evie questioned.

"I do have some standards," I muttered.

"First time I've heard of them, what about Jaden? You didn't-" she started.

"Okay, we really don't need to bring that up. I have standards now," I corrected with a smile as we headed towards class.

AN: So what does everyone think? I know the chapter was short and it isn't very exciting but i have some cool ideas as to where to go with this story and i think this chapter was needed to start it all off! Chapters will get longer and more exciting! I promise! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2. 

I know it's still kind of short but the chapters will get longer as the story goes on!

Read and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 2**

I was glad the day was coming to an end when I walked into 8th period. I was late to class as usual, Guardian Castile looked up but didn't say anything, for once. I made my way to the back of the class only to find my seat already occupied by the gorgeous blond boy.

"You're in my seat," I told him with a smile.

"Funny, it doesn't have your name on," he replied. _Yep, definitely an arrogant royal._

"It's my seat. Everyone knows it," I argued, _I was not giving this one up._

"Well, I'm not everyone," he said.

"I don't care who you are. Get up," I demanded.

"Sorry, it's my seat now. Your welcome to share," he smiled and before I could stop him he had pulled me onto his lap.

"Ava!" Guardian Castile shouted from the front of the class just as I managed to push myself off the new guy, "What do you think you are doing?" he fumed.

"It wasn't me!" I argued, "This jerk just assaulted me,"

Guardian Castile looked from me to the new boy and back, "Detention, both of you, see me after class," he said.

"What?" I spat, "That's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong."

"Sit down Miss Belikov, preferably in your own seat," Guardian Castile muttered and the class laughed.

"Thanks a lot, jerk," I muttered to the stranger who had been smiling this whole time. I walked to another empty seat and threw my stuff down.

Class seemed to last forever. When it was finally over I stayed slouched in my chair. Guardian Castile walked over the new boy first.

"This isn't a very good way to start out at a new school Xavier," he sighed.

"I know sir, I'm sorry for interrupting your lesson," Xavier replied. _God this kid was a suck up._

"And Ava," he continued, "You should know better,"

"How is this my fault? He grabbed me." I argued.

"Well, seeing as you two seem to like each other so much, you can spend this Sunday cleaning the campus of all litter," Guardian Castile smiled.

"What? That will take all day," I moaned.

"I can make it two Sundays if you would prefer?" he replied.

I clamped my mouth shut, fuming. This was so unfair. I grabbed my things and stormed from the room. When I got to Evie's room she was sat, legs crossed, on her bed. I dropped myself next to her with a groan.

"Wow, what happened to you?" she smirked.

"Xavier," I muttered angrily.

"The gorgeous new guy?" she questioned with a smile, "What did he do?"

"Got me detention. I have never met such an arrogant, self centered pri-" I raged.

"Oh my god, you totally like him!" Evie interrupted with an excited look on her face.

"What? No I don't" I told her.

"Oh, come on Ava, it's so obvious," she laughed.

"Please, I wouldn't go there if he was the last guy on earth," I smiled.

"Yeah, okay then, whatever you say," she muttered, still not convinced. I let it drop, not wanting to argue any more.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing," she replied, "Just catching up on some guardian stuff,"

Evie was a novice like me. We were two of the very few Dhampir girls training to become guardians at the academy and we had been best friends for as long as I could remember. She was always there if I needed her, she always listened to whatever I decided to moan about, I couldn't have asked for a better friend. To be completely honest, I don't think anyone else would have put up with me.

"I should get back to my dorm," I said walking to the door, "Meet me before combat okay?"

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled, pulling me into a hug before I left.

The walk to my room was short. I dropped my bag down just inside the door and looked up. My Dad was sat on my bed. _This was so not good. _I hated it when they used their guardian powers to get a key and break into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Eddie told me you got detention," he said simply.

"Judging by the look on your face he didn't tell you it wasn't my fault," I muttered.

"It never is," he sighed, "Ava-"

"This is so unfair, you don't even wait to hear my side of the story, you automatically think I was in the wrong. It's nice to know you trust me so much Dad," I argued, begging the tears not to fall.

"Look, this 'everyone is out to get me' attitude is getting you nowhere. It won't help you finish school and it won't help you become the great guardian I know you could be," he lectured.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be a guardian," I whispered.

"Really? So you don't want to prove everyone wrong? The teachers? The students? Everyone that says you can't do it?" he asked, fixing me with a stare.

"Maybe they are right. Maybe I can't do it," Dad looked like he was going to interrupt so I quickly continued, "You don't understand. You and Mom are two of the greatest guardians ever seen, everyone says so. They are all expecting me to be the same, better even. Do you know how many times I've been told I'm going to be great? Well what if I'm not? I'm never going to beat you and Mom so why try?" I wiped the tear off my cheek, hoping he hadn't seen it.

"Listen to me," he said quietly, "You can do whatever you want, you're Mom and I will still love you, that's never going to change. People tell you are going to be great because you're talented, not because of your parents and we are hard on you sometimes because we don't want you to throw your life away," he hugged me.

"You promise?" I begged into his shirt, sounding like a child again. He pulled back.

"I promise," he smiled, "Now, get some sleep. You've got class tomorrow," he continued, kissing me on the forehead and walking to the door, "Oh and just so you know, I'm the best, no one is ever going to beat me" he laughed and opened the door.

"Dad," I said and he turned to look at me, "I love you,"

"I love you too Ava," he replied with a loving smile and closed the door behind him.

I quickly changed into the long t-shirt I wore for bed and huddled up under my cover. I knew in the morning I would feel totally embarrassed about my break down in front of Dad. I hated looking like a weak little child. So that night as I lay in bed, waiting for sleep to take me, I made a promise to myself, I was going to beat my Dad. I would be the greatest guardian and prove everyone who had ever said different wrong.

AN: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? Stop? Review and let me know it only takes a second and it makes me very happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey Guys sorry I haven't updated I've had a busy week. My big sister had a baby! He is amazing!**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**Please!**

**Chapter 3**

Sunday came too quickly.

Before I knew it I was holding a big bag while Xavier placed trash in it. Apparently working together was going to make us become friends..._yeah right!_ We had been working quietly for just over an hour when Xavier spoke.

"You know this is all your fault," he accused. I spun round to glare at him.

"You're kidding right?" I shot back.

"No, I'm serious. If you just sat in a different seat-" he started.

"If you'd listened to me and moved none of this would've happened," I told him.

"It was just a chair," he laughed.

"No, it was my chair," I said, "If it was 'just a chair' why didn't you move?"

"Because I was there first," Xavier replied.

"So? That's not how things work here," I argued.

"Does anyone ever disagree with you?" he asked incredulous.

"No because I am always right," I explained.

"Wow, arrogant much?" he laughed.

"Me? Are you being serious? You're the arrogant one. You think just because you're Moroi you should get treated better than everyone else? Then people like me train and train to protect you and what do we get in return? You don't have to worry about anything. You can have fun with your friends, you can get drunk, get with any girl you like. Your life is so easy, just sit back and let Mommy and Daddy get you whatever you-" I ranted.

"My parents are dead." He growled and I clamped my mouth shut. _Oh shit._ "They died when I was 11. But you go ahead and make your childish judgements. You think you know everything? You think your the only one with a hard life?" he demanded.

"Xavier, I'm-" I stuttered.

"Save it," he interrupted throwing a wrapper to the ground, "I guess you're not always right after all," he continued before turning away from me and storming back towards the Academy.

I stood, rooted to the spot, as guilt washed over me. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Why couldn't I just keep my big mouth shut?

"Shit," I muttered.

I considered going after him but couldn't seem make myself to move, instead I continued to pick up the trash that littered the grounds. I wasn't paying attention when I spun around and came face to face with my Dad.

"Oh- hey," I stuttered. His eyes travelled over the grounds and then came to rest on me again.

"Where is Xavier?" he asked frowning.

"He wasn't feeling well so I said I would finish up," I lied.

"Really?" he questioned, not convinced I would be so nice.

"Yes really, I am nice occasionally." I mumbled and turned away.

"If you say so. Come on. You're finished for today," he replied taking the trash off me.

"What?" I questioned, slightly confused, there was still litter to pick up.

"You Mom is cooking. I don't think she should be left unsupervised for too long," he said with a smile.

"Mom's cooking?" I asked, "And you left her alone? Not a smart move Dad," I laughed.

When we got home we were met by the smell of burning. Dad quickly made his way to the kitchen while I walked to the front room. Evie was sitting on the floor playing with Luka.

"Hey," I said sitting down on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea," she admitted, shaking her head, "Your Mom invited me, she said she owed you or something,"

"Oh." I frowned. _What did she owe me? _Evie looked at me properly for the first time.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Huh?" my frown deepened, "What are you talking about?"

"You look weird, upset or something," she told me, "Was it Xavier? You had your detention today, did he say something?"

"No, this one is all me," I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

"What did you do this time?" She asked, exasperated.

"I-er-" I didn't know what to say. What if it was a secret?

"You what?" she pressured.

"I made a comment about him being arrogant and he stormed off." I lied.

"Okay, that is the worst lie you have ever told," Evie laughed. _Shit, she could always tell. _

"I don't want to talk about it. You'll think I'm a complete bitch," I replied.

"Okay then. But, for the record, I already think you're a bitch," she joked.

"Thanks, you are too" I laughed. This was what I loved about Evie. It was so easy to be around her, the smallest thing would have us in fits of laughter. She was like a sister to me.

Mom let Evie stay over that night and as her snores drifted up from the floor I lay awake, dreading the time I would have to face Xavier.

Yep, I was so screwed.

**AN: So what does everyone think? Please review! I love reading them. **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! 

If anyone has any ideas for the story just let me know!

Hope you like the new chapter! Have a read and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 4**

I managed to avoid Xavier for 2 weeks after that. I still saw him in lessons and in the corridors but I stayed away and kept quiet.

I was being a coward, I knew that, but I just couldn't face him. There was something about him that made me feel very nervous. No one had ever done that before. I knew I had to apologize. It was the right thing to do and though I hated to admit it I wanted to talk to him.

Xavier seemed unhappy. Well, sort of. When he was around people he was the same arrogant Moroi, showing off and acting special. But when he was on his own or when no one else was watching he had this look on his face that would make my heart ache. I hated how soft he was making me.

I finally plucked up the courage to talk to him. Lunch had just ended and he was on his own. I followed him away from class, curious to see where he was going. This was good, now there would be no witnesses to see me apologize. We walked for just over 10 minutes and were surround by trees and dirt when he suddenly spun round to face me.

"Is there any particular reason you're following me?" he growled.

"I-I came to a-apologize," I said, hating how my voice broke.

"Took you long enough," he muttered crossing his arms over his chest, "What makes you think I want to hear it?"

"I know I've been avoiding it, I don't really do this very often so-" I replied quietly.

"You don't say," he snorted.

"Will you just let me finish?" I snapped. _God he was annoying. _He raised an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to continue. "I know I acted like a bitch before and I really am sorry. What I said about your parents, it was completely horrible, even for me, I don't know why I said it. You were right it was childish. So I'm sorry," I finished in a rush.

He just looked at me. I started to get nervous. _Did I have something on my face?_

"Follow me," he said, abruptly turning and walking away.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Follow me," he repeated, not stopping. I knew I should refuse, but I couldn't. I was too curious.

I don't know how long we walked in silence but eventually the trees thinned and we stepped into a small clearing. It was amazing.

The surrounding trees shielded it from view. On the far side of the clearing there was a small pool of water. There were patches of pretty wild flowers scattered around and a large rock on which Xavier had seated himself. He motioned for me to join him.

"How did you find this place?" I breathed sitting next to him.

"I got bored and started walking last week, ended up here. It's pretty cool right?" he smiled. It was the first genuine smile I had seen on his face.

"Yeah, it's amazing," I said, returning the smile, "So, am I forgiven?" I asked, hoping desperately that I was. He looked at me again.

"I guess. I probably don't want you as my enemy do I?" he questioned with a laugh and boy did he have a sexy laugh.

"You definitely don't," I agreed. We continued to talk and laugh. I was surprised to find that he was almost as easy to be around as Evie.

"Fancy a swim?" he asked suddenly, turning to look at the small pool.

"Er- what?" I frowned.

"Come on. It will be a laugh," He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the water.

"You can't be serious." I laughed.

"Of course I'm serious," he replied. Slipping his shoes off and pulling his shirt over his head. My breath caught in my throat. _My god was he hot. _"Come on, or are you afraid?" he teased.

I really was afraid. I had never stripped in front of a boy before and I wasn't sure I wanted to strip in front of someone as hot as Xavier. I knew I had a nice body, Evie always said she wished she had my curves, but I couldn't compete with Xavier's hotness. He pulled off his jeans and after giving me one last smile he dived into the water.

"So, what's it going to be? Are you as brave as me?" he said once he resurfaced.

There was no way I was going to let him win.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and pulled my shirt over my head as slowly as I could. I let my hair fall over my shoulders. The smile had vanished from Xavier's face as he watched me. I undone the buttons on my jeans one at a time then pushed them off. I walked to the edge of the pool and let the water lap over my feet. It was cool against my skin. I met him in the middle having to tread water so I didn't go under. Xavier was taller than me so he could stand. He pulled me close to his body, arms locked around my waist holding me above the water. Heat surged through me from his touch as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

My heart was beating madly in my chest. Why was I so nervous?

"You don't need to look so worried," Xavier smiled and I relaxed a bit, "I promise I won't bite,"

I found myself wishing he would. _What the hell? _I didn't want to be a blood whore. _Did I?_ No, there was no way I would ever become a Moroi's chew toy.

"Are you okay?" Xavier asked, completely oblivious to what was going on in my head.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

"Are you sure? You look weird," he frowned, arms loosening around my waist, "We can go back to the Academy if you like?" I held on to him tighter, not wanting him to ever let me go. _What was going on? I hardly knew this guy, why did he have such a strong effect on me? _Feeling my change his arms resumed their earlier position.

"Honestly," I whispered, "I'm really good,"

"Good, me too," he smiled, his breath tickled my face and I couldn't help but lean towards him. I stopped just before our lips met, catching sight of the surprised look on his face. I was about to pull away when he closed the gap between us and his lips brushed gently across my own.

The kiss was sweet and one of the best things I had ever experienced. Xavier pulled back and looked me in the eye. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"We should probably get back," he said reluctantly.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," I groaned.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I just bunked the entire afternoon of lessons," I pointed out.

"Just say you got sick," he suggested.

"I've already used that excuse too many times. I used it when we argued, my Dad asked why you weren't at detention so I told him you got sick," I laughed but quickly stopped when I noticed him looking at me funny, "What?" I asked suddenly paranoid.

"Why didn't you just say I left?" he frowned.

"You would've got in trouble," I replied.

"So? I got you detention, you could've got me back." he pressed.

"Well, the detention wasn't entirely your fault and after what I said to you I felt like I owed you," I admitted.

"Oh, well, thanks," he smiled.

He walked to the edge of the water, keeping hold of me until he was sure my feet could reach the bottom. We quickly pulled our clothes on top of our wet underwear. Xavier took my hand as we walked back to the Academy. We walked in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. He took me all the way back to my house and before he left he placed a light kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

"I'll meet you here before class?" he replied

"Yeah," I smiled and before I could stop myself I added, "I can't wait," I blushed and one of his hands reached to brush my cheek.

"Me either," he looked just as confused as I was over our sudden closeness. Giving me one last smile he turned and walked back toward the Academy.

I crept through the front door and walked towards the stairs silently. I should have guessed it was useless.

"Ava. In here. Now." My Dad ordered from the kitchen. I cringed and reluctantly made my way towards his voice.

Mom and Dad were stood side by side. Aunt Lissa and Uncle Christian were sat at the table. They all looked at me when I entered.

"Hey guys," I said brightly, staying in the doorway.

"Hey? Is that all you've got to say?" Dad fumed, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere, I just went for a walk," I muttered stretching the truth.

"You skipped a whole afternoon of classes to go for a walk?" Dad frowned, he looked me over, "Why is your hair wet?" _Shit, I was hoping they wouldn't notice that._

"I-er-went swimming," I replied, deciding the truth was safer than lying.

"Who else was there?" Mom asked suddenly.

"What? No one," I lied.

"Don't lie, we know Xavier was with you," Dad shot back.

"So why bother asking if you already know?" I frowned, I saw Uncle Christian smirk.

"Ava," Mom sighed.

"What? I demanded.

"Don't throw your life away for a boy," Mom continued, "You might think you are being careful but you're too young to-"

"Oh my god, please stop!" I interrupted mortified that she was trying to have a sex talk with me in front of everyone, "I'm not doing anything,"

"As if you would tell us if you were," Dad muttered.

"Ava-" Mom started again.

"No! Please don't. I promise I am not having sex okay?" I told them. I saw my Dad and Uncle Christian cringe.

"Damn right you're not, I'll set the dude on fire if he touches you," Uncle Christian said breaking the awkward silence. I tried not to blush and my Mom gave me a look that said 'later'. _Oh I was not looking forward to that. _

"Can I go now before I die of embarrassment?" I asked.

"We will talk about this in the morning. You've got detention again on Sunday to make up the missed lessons," Dad told me.

"Great," I mumbled, I wasn't too upset about the detention, I knew Xavier would be there so how bad could it be? I quickly said goodnight to everyone and then bolted to my bedroom.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep that night. I replayed the afternoons events in my head over and over. I couldn't help but get excited. I really couldn't wait for tomorrow. My thoughts were of Xavier when I fell into a dreamless sleep.

AN: So what does everyone think? Good? Bad? Let me know please! It will only take a second!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey Everyone! New Chapter!

Let me know what you think! Please!

**Chapter 5**

For once I found it easy to get out of bed the next morning. I couldn't wait to see Xavier, and maybe kiss him again. I sat at the kitchen table, unable to keep the big smile off my face. Mom frowned at me.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" I replied, confused.

"Of course you are, I just wondered what's made you so smiley?" she pressed.

"Nothing," I muttered looking away from her fierce stare.

"Ava, we need to talk about Xavier," she told me.

"Oh, come on Mom. I already told you nothing is going on," I groaned.

"You really expect me to believe that?" she laughed and met my eyes, "You turn up after skipping school, soaking wet, with a huge smile on your face. What's going on?"

"I told you. We went swimming. I had fun for once. Is that a crime now?" I fumed.

"Don't be silly, of course it's not, but you cant jeopardize your future just because you want to have fun," she sighed.

"Why not? Isn't that what you did?" I snapped, regretting the words as soon as they'd left my mouth. Mom looked like I'd slapped her. _Shit. _"I have to get to school," I muttered, pushing away from the table and walking out the door.

Xavier was leaning against a tree waiting for me. As soon as I caught sight of his face I instantly relaxed. I made my way over to him, stopping so there was still space between us. He smiled at me and closed the gap, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me close.

"Good morning," he said, giving me a quick kiss. I felt my body grow hotter.

"Morning," I breathed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the Academy. We walked in silence and though I didn't mind it Xavier was looking nervous. It was strange seeing him look so vulnerable. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good." he muttered and we carried on walking. We were a few minutes away from the Academy when he suddenly turned to face me, "Will you go out with me?" he said in a rush.

"Er-what?" I questioned, not sure I had heard him right.

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated, blushing slightly.

"Are you asking me out? Like on a date?" I clarified.

"Maybe," he mumbled, blush deepening. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped, he looked so uncomfortable, "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing, it's just funny seeing you look so nervous," I replied.

"Well do you want to go out or not?" he asked, frowning at me.

"Okay," I answered with a small shrug. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great, is Saturday okay?" he smiled.

"Saturday is good," I told him as he took my hand in his own.

Saturday took forever to come. The time I spent with Xavier seemed to fly by but the lessons dragged. Evie insisted on spending most of Friday night going through my clothes and deciding what I would wear for my first ever date. We agreed on a black dress that was pretty but still casual. The material hugged my curves perfectly.

Finally it was time. I applied a small amount of make up, remembering to use my waterproof mascara, and let my hair fall in soft curls around my face. I have to admit, I looked hot.

I managed to sneak out of the dorms without being seen and I made my way to the clearing. I gasped as I walked through the archway of trees. Xavier was sat on the rock with a big grin on his face. There were hundreds of tiny candles scattered on the ground, lighting the entire clearing with a flickering glow. A blanket had been placed on the edge of the small pool.

I pulled Xavier into a long kiss, "This is amazing," I whispered against his lips.

"You are amazing," he replied, "Wow that was cheesy," he laughed, taking my hand and leading me over to the blanket. We talked and laughed as we ate. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. _How could one person be so damn hot? _I stood up abruptly. He frowned at me. I kicked off my heels, slowly unzipped my dress and stepped out of it. I walked backwards into the water.

"I fancy a swim," I smiled, turning away and diving into the deeper water. When I resurfaced he already had his shoes and shirt off. I watched as he struggled to remove his jeans. When he finally had them off he jumped into the pool. I waited for him to come up again but he didn't. I was just starting to get worried when I felt his arms pull me to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Look at you, the other day I practically had to beg you to come swimming with me," he pointed out.

"Well, it's all your fault, you're a bad influence," I laughed.

"I do enjoy corrupting innocent girls," he whispered against my lips.

"You do this often?" I asked quietly.

"No," he replied, "There is only one girl I'm interested in corrupting," I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief before pressing my lips to his.

The kiss started off like all the others, soft and sweet, but it didn't take long for things to heat up. I tightened my arms around his neck wanting him closer. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I deepened the kiss, groaning when our tongues met. His hands moved down my back, stopping just at the top of my panties. I silently wished they'd kept going. I felt him start to walk back towards the grassy bank, not breaking the kiss.

He laid me down on the blanket, hovering over me. I caught his gaze, unable to read the expression on his face. He brushed my wet hair away from my face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"You would say that," I mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" he frowned.

"Well, you would hardly say I'm ugly right now would you?" I explained, "You wouldn't get what you want if you did,"

"What do I want?" he asked, confused.

"What every boy wants," I paused, waiting for him to get it, "Sex," I said finally.

"You think I'm only interested in sex?" he questioned.

"Aren't you?" I inquired.

"No," he pushed away from me slightly, "Of course I'm not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. Isn't that what all Moroi men want with Dhampir girls?" I probed.

"Maybe some do, but that's not what this is about," he said fiercely, "It was never about that, not for me. Was that what this was for you? Just sex?"

"What? No!" I assured him, "Of course it wasn't, I've never even had sex," I said in a rush. _Crap, that last bit wasn't meant to come out. _"Oh my god, I can't believe I just told you that," I cried, covering my face with my hands.

"Don't be embarrassed," he pleaded, pulling my hands away. Our eyes met for a few seconds.

"This really isn't just about sex?" I clarified.

"Definitely not," he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I wrapped my arms back around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I loved the feeling of his body pressed against me. He quickly rolled us over so that I was on top and in control. His hands moved down my back and this time they didn't stop at my panties, they paused slightly playing with the lace and then continued down my legs. I groaned against his lips, grinding my hips against his. He gasped into my mouth and I smiled. I knew I didn't want to have sex, yet, but Xavier was incredibly hot and I couldn't help myself. I ran my hands down his chest. Suddenly I was on my back, Xavier was hovering over me and my hands were pinned above my head.

"You are testing my self control," he whispered, breathing hard.

"How about we test it some more?" I suggested trying to kiss him again, he wasn't having any of it.

"Ava-" he sighed, "This is all going kind of fast,"

"We-we can can stop if you want?" I muttered, suddenly embarrassed I tried to move away but he kept my wrists pinned tightly to the ground.

"It's not that," he said, placing his forehead against mine, "I really like you,"

"So what exactly is the problem?" I asked, confused, "I know we're not having sex but who says we can't have a little fun?"

"What exactly do you have in mind?" he whispered with a sexy smile. I pushed my lips back to his as his hands stroked down my arms, they skimmed the sides of my breasts as they continued their journey eventually coming to a stop on my waist. They didn't stop for long though.

One hand moved down my leg and then trailed up my thigh. He began gently tracing patterns on my panties and I groaned out loud. I didn't seem to have control of my body. My hips bucked up, pushing his fingers harder against the thin lace. Waves of pleasure washed over me, making me breathe in ragged gasps.

He pulled away from my kiss and looked me in the eyes as he continued to stroke my panties. A sexy smile lit up his face. That was all it took. I felt all my muscles tighten and I cried out in pleasure, gasping for air. He rolled over so we were both laying on our sides, staring into each others eyes.

AN: So what does everyone think? Please review and let me know!

Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to read this chapter over so i hope it is okay!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! I have a new chapter for you.

You might want to get your tissues ready!

Please read and review.

**Chapter 6**

Could things be any more perfect? The last 3 weeks had been the happiest of my entire life and it was all thanks to Xavier. He was amazing. I know it sounds completely lame and cheesy but I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and he will be gone. His smile never fails to amaze me. Each time I see it my breath catches in my throat and my heart starts beating madly.

I hadn't told him yet but I was totally in love with him.

Last night, like most spent with Xavier, was amazing. We had spent the whole night in the clearing. I don't think either of us planned to stay out all night but neither of us wanted to be alone so we had curled up under some trees so the light wouldn't bother Xavier and fell asleep. It was one of the best nights of my life.

It was dark when I opened my eyes. I shivered and snuggled closer to Xavier.

"Are you okay?" he murmured.

"Never been better," I admitted, turning to face him. I kissed him lightly, "We should get back before someone notices that we are gone,"

He groaned, "Can't we stay here forever?"

"I wish," I stood up and dragged him to his feet, "Come on, if my Dad finds out about this he will kill you,"

"Fine," he said giving me another kiss, "But I'm only doing this because I know you couldn't live without me,"

I laughed as we walked back towards the Academy. We were minutes away when I heard a sound that made my heart stop.

Screaming.

"Ava-" Xavier whispered.

"Come on," I grabbed his had and pulled him towards the dorms. We were at the door when I saw it. I would know those horrible red eyes anywhere. I pushed Xavier through the door, they come first, "Go get help," I yelled at him. I wasn't childish enough to believe that I could handle this on my own and without a weapon I was as good as dead. Xavier hesitated for a second but decided it was best to listen to me.

In an instant the Strigoi was in front of me. It was a female and she was about my height. She lunged forward but I managed to dodge her attack and land a hard kick to her stomach. She stumbled back clumsily, she obviously wasn't very old.

"Wow, I'm surprised they bothered to bring you. You can't even kill a novice," I laughed. Taunting her was definitely a bad idea. She growled and lunged again, this time I wasn't so lucky. Using her super strength she threw me backwards. I felt my head hit the wall. _Damn that hurt._

"Ava!" I heard someone scream. My eyes focused on someone running towards me. When my vision cleared I saw it was Evie. _Oh shit._

"Evie, Go! Quick!" I yelled back. Of course she didn't listen. She had some how managed to get her hands on a stake. She collided with the Strigoi and they fought for what seemed like ages. I couldn't see who was winning. Well, that was until I heard a scream and I saw the Strigoi crumple to the floor. Evie rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" she demanded, pulling me to my feet.

"Do you know how stupid that was?" I fumed, "You could've been killed,"

"I couldn't let you die, you're my best friend," she frowned.

"Look, you need to-" I was cut off by the sound of screaming. Without thinking I started running towards the sound. I felt Evie grab my arm. "What are you doing?"

"We need to go get the guardians, we don't know how many are out there," she replied looking around.

"What we need to do is help whoever that was," I hissed.

"We can't Ava," she shook her head.

"We can't just leave them to die," I argued, "It could be a Moroi, they come first remember," I yanked my arm from her grasp and ran into the trees. I heard her following me.

It didn't take long to find the screamer. It was a young Moroi girl. The male Strigoi had her pinned against a tree, his fangs inching closer to her neck as tears streamed down her cheeks.

I lunged at him, diverting his attention to me instead of the girl. I delivered a punch to his stomach, smiling when I heard him grunt. He recovered quickly and hit my left shoulder, making me stumble. He came for me again, grabbing the tops of my arms we both struggled to gain an advantage. I saw Evie trying to sneak up on him and I immediately knew it wasn't going to work, she hadn't noticed the Strigoi that was sneaking up on her.

"Evie!" I yelled in warning, gaining strength I managed to throw the male off me. But it was too late. The monster behind her had his fangs at her neck before either of us could react. He gave me a sickly smile before biting down. "No!" my scream was echoed by the Moroi girl who hadn't moved away from the tree she had been pinned against.

I started running towards them but the first Strigoi caught me around the waist. I threw one elbow up behind my head, catching his nose while the other jabbed into his gut. We continued to struggle when I noticed a stake at my feet. I snatched it up and before he could register what had happened I plunged it into his heart.

I turned back to Evie and the other Strigoi and my own heart stopped. I understood where the stake had came from now.

Evie was a crumpled mess on the ground. Her skin was pale and her eyes open in a glassy stare. The leaves beneath her were stained with blood, as were the Strigoi's lips, which were turned up in a mocking smile.

"Delicious," he whispered and I saw red. I went for him, refusing to believe what I saw before me. If I could get to the Strigoi and kill him then everything would be okay. Everything would be normal and safe again.

I collided with his body kicking him hard in the side. His hand quickly shot out, catching my arm and pushing me away. I pretended to stumble and when he lunged again I struck out. The stake bit into his heart, his eyes widened in shock and then went blank. The body fell at my feet. I looked in all directions making sure there were no more Strigoi waiting for their chance. The area was clear. I yanked the stake out of the dead Strigoi's chest.

I ran back to Evie and collapsed next to her. I shook her shoulders, knowing it was useless. I was too late. I had failed.

"W-we need t-to get out of h-here," the Moroi choked out. I turned to glare at her.

"We aren't leaving her alone," I replied, not recognising my own voice.

"There's n-nothing we can do, she's d-dead," she cried.

I pushed off the ground and stormed over to where the girl was standing. She cowered under my fierce stare.

"We just saved your life." I fumed in a deadly voice, "She would still be alive if we had just left you to die. You should be dead. Not her."

"I-" she started.

"Get away from here," I ordered.

"What if there are m-more of them?" she sobbed.

"I don't care! Just get away! Now!" I screamed. She gave me a terrified look and then sprinted in the direction of the Academy.

I sat back down next to Evie, pushing the hair away from her face. I laid down next to her and took her hand in my own. My eyes clamped shut. If my eyes were shut maybe I would wake up to find this had all been a nightmare.

I don't know how long I stayed there. Time didn't seem to matter any more. Nothing mattered. Eventually I heard voices. I didn't know if they were good or bad. Quite honestly, I didn't care. I stayed where I was, hoping that if they were Strigoi they would just kill me quickly.

"Ava?" I heard a voice whisper and I felt hands on my face. I closed my eyes tighter. Someone tried to pull me away and I flew into a sitting position my stake ready to strike.

"Get away from me!" I hissed, before taking in the face before me.

"Ava-please?" Mom held out her hand for the stake. It was quiet for a long time.

"I d-don't-" I stuttered, unable to get my words out, "I- don't want t-to see any m-more," I finally confessed.

"I know," she nodded, eyes filling with tears, "I know you don't baby."

"I-I couldn't s-stop it," I choked, my throat burning from the tears that were trying to escape.

"This isn't your fault. I promise you are safe now. Give me the stake," she whispered. Her words were filled with love and fear. They wrapped around me, making my grip on the stake loosen. It landed on the ground with a soft thud.

The moment it left my hand I launched myself at my Mom. My arms locked around her neck and I buried my face in her hair. The tears didn't come. The grief and fear was eating me up inside but I couldn't let myself cry. If I let myself cry I would never be able to stop. My breathing came out in jagged gasps.

"I d-don't want to see any m-more," I repeated. I felt strong arms lifting me off the ground and away from my Mom. The familiar smell of my Dad made me feel safe.

"Belikov, we need everyone to stay here," I heard a guardian order.

"She's my daughter," Dad said simply, I waited for someone to argue but no one did.

I rested my head on my Dads shoulder as he walked.

"Luka?" I asked.

"He's fine baby," Mom whispered, "Everyone else is fine,"

"Oh," I mumbled, my eyes closing. The sounds around me drifted away, as did everything I was feeling. My whole body went numb. I felt myself being pulled deeper into the darkness and I hoped I would never resurface.

AN: So what does everyone think? Read and Review please.


End file.
